


The Way Flowers Grow

by wemighthavebeenqueens



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), sarkan is trying real hard to not be a sap!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemighthavebeenqueens/pseuds/wemighthavebeenqueens
Summary: Sarkan reflects on how he fell in love with Agnieszka.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticbutter/gifts).



> For the Uprooted Holiday Fic Exchange by athenasdragon, written for majesticbutter- hope you enjoy!!

How did you fall in love with her?  
Sarkan flinched a little at the question, as if it were an insect that had just bit his ear. How? He couldn’t quite remember. The way he fell in love with her was all caught up and tangled and he couldn’t remember where it had begun. He’d lost the thread, and looking at the feeling of love he felt for her was like looking at the twisted, out of control vine that had sprung from the magic he’d shared with Agnieszka once, all knotted and blooming with pleasure.  
Maybe that was how he fell in love with her. Love in a way is slowly and all at once. Sarkan had lived a life without love so long that he’d forgotten what that was like- forgotten what it was like to love and be loved and to be caught up in the spiral of...that.  
When had he fallen in love with her? She certainly stood out in his memory of the day he chose her from all the other girls. Despite her being flanked on either side by girls draped in more finery and with finer faces than she, she’d seemingly dulled their beauty, at least to him. He barely recalled the faces of the other girls that day, but she’d stood out to him, and he could remember her face then even now, her eyes blazing in cold dislike, her figure seeming to crackle with her magic she’d had yet to discover. Maybe he’d fallen in love with her then. Maybe she’d planted a seed in his knotted up heart, one that had grown sweet and twisting before he’d noticed. She was, after all, very good at that kind of thing- the art of growing, the magic in living things, in beauty and healing. But come to think of it, he hadn’t thought of her being particularly one whom others fell in love with- except himself, of course. She was- and there was no changing this, despite her talent- brash to the point of near coarseness, clumsy, with a bold, impertinent attitude. But come to think of it, this was part of what he loved about her. She was so much- she was radiant and bright in her boldness, down to earth and utterly human. She snorted when she laughed, she walked with a heavy tread, and all together she was so present, so very there. Perhaps that was why he loved her.  
Maybe he loved her because she loved him, because her eyes sparkled when she saw him, because her face so easily crinkled into a smile, because she’d somehow, through being so stubborn, so ridiculous, so firmly rooted, melted the cold exterior that he’d worked so hard to preserve. Maybe he loved her because she didn’t obey, because she’d laughed in his face, because she’d refused to listen to her. Because she was absolutely impossible Maybe he loved her for her passion, how passionately she loved, not just him but her friends, her family, those around her, all bathed a little in her light. How much light she gave. How much she cared- for her valley, for the people in it, for the Wood itself. Maybe he’d loved her for the passion she’d awoken within him. All these things he loved her for, and more.  
He realized now, upon thinking of it, that he’d been in love with her in many ways, for as long as he’d known her. He’d chosen her, seen something in her, and he realized that in a way she’d chosen him, changed him, and of course he’d fallen in love with her, in all the ways she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I had a really hard time writing this, but in the end it was kind of fun to get in Sarkan's head. I hope it's halfway decent! Also, I have no idea who's asking Sarkan about his love life in the beginning- it's up to you??


End file.
